


[podfic] you've left me to handle the reasons that never forbid me to stand tall

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Panic Attack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he's six, he almost dies. He doesn't remember the feeling (he won't recognize it again until he's fifteen and his best friend is trying to claw his teeth into him) of his life almost ending as much as he remembers the yank of his mother's hand, pulling so hard the collar of his shirt leaves an accidental fabric burn on his neck for a week.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you've left me to handle the reasons that never forbid me to stand tall

**Author's Note:**

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2pjb41qmfiq7ofh)  
mp3 / 5:38 / 5.15MB


End file.
